Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner
The Creative Corner is a special page for posting creative works, whether it be digital artwork, drawings, funny pictures, your own LEGO creations, stories, or something else. Anyone can add some, and if you want to add some, have (rad) fun! Please remember to put your image(s)/text in the right section. How do I add an image? You can simply add images by either: *Using the editing mode, and adding the image to the bottom of the gallery. or: *Clicking the "Add a photo to this gallery" button on the bottom of the gallery, and picking the image you'd like to add. Art me as a mixel.png|Wonderman532 as a mixel (Wond'rka-uda) Dat_wond'rka-uda_tho.png|Wond'rka-uda again Glorp_Corp_Castle.jpg Magnifo.PNG|Magnifo Clag.jpg|Claug (unofficial) Graw.jpg|Graw (unofficial) Pixel Vulk.jpg|Pixelated Vulk Chomly Drawing.jpg|Chomly Kraw Da.jpg|Kraw Balk Drawing.jpg|Balk Jawg Drawing.jpg|Jawg Tentro Drawing.jpg|Tentro Chibi Flain.jpg|Chibi Flain Seismo in Human Form.jpg|Human Seismo Mixel Buddies.jpg|Mixel Buddies (Flain and Seismo) Flain in Human Form.jpg|Human Flain JawgByMe.png|Jawg burying bone Vulk Slumbo Sketch.jpg|Vulk and Slumbo Sketches aquairians.png|The Aquairians (Mixel OC tribe) Flain of the Infernites Akamishi Legends squad.jpg|Flain, leader of the Infernite Ninja Squad COOL.jpg|Flain and Shuff Mix Shuff of the Cragsters Squad.jpg|Shuff Zorch the Infernite Akamishi Legends Squad.jpg|Zorch Teslo drawing.jpg|Teslo Cute Infernites.jpg|Cute Infernites Cute Cragsters.jpg|Cute Cragsters Cute Electroids.jpg|Cute Electroids Cute Frosticons.jpg|Cute Frosticons mixels__fang_gang_by_katonator-d7mquh9.png|Cute Fang Gang Cute Flexers.jpg|Cute Flexers Human Infernites.jpg|Humanized Infernites by ZootyCutie Human Cragsters.jpg|Humanized Cragsters by ZootyCutie Human Electroids.jpg|Humanized Electroids by ZootyCutie Human Frosticons.jpg|Humanized Frosticons by ZootyCutie Human Fang Gang.jpg|Human Fang Gang by ZootyCutie Human Flexers.jpg|Humanized Flexers by ZootyCutie File:Mxls_human_nixels_by_zootycutie-d7mz0a8.png|Humanized Nixels by ZootyCutie Flain plays the guitar and sings.jpg|What To Do by Demi Lovato Teslo Sings Taste of Heaven.jpg|Taste of Heaven Flirty Flain.jpg|Use Attract! Scorpi!.png Mixels Humanized: Hamlogna Conveyor Belt Madness.jpg|Humanized scene by ZootyCutie Krader of the Cragster Ninja Squad.jpg|Krader Vulk of the Infernites Squad.jpg|Vulk Sexy Flain.jpg|I'm so hot Seismo of the Cragsters Ninja Squad.jpg|Seismo of the Cragster Ninja Squad|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura Teslo of the Electroid Ninja Squad.jpg|Teslo of the Electroid Ninja Squad|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura Zaptor of the Electroid Squad.jpg|Zaptor of the Electroid Ninja Squad|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura Volectro of the Electroid Squad.jpg|Volectro of the Electroid Ninja Squad|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura FlainMagnifoMixByKinglerMaster.jpg SlumboTesloMixByKinglerMaster.jpg FlainShuffMixByKinglerMaster(Uncolored).jpeg FlainVulkMixByKinglerMaster(Uncolored).jpeg ZORCH.png|Zorch dressed up as Sonic Chomly of the Fang Gang Squad.jpg|Chomly of the Fang Gang Squad|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura Gobba of the Fang Gang Squad.jpg|Gobba of the Fang Gang Squad|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura Jawg of the Fang Gang Squad.jpg|Jawg of the Fang Gang Squad|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura Mixels Humanized: Changing a Lightbulb.jpg|When will we EVER need to know that?! (by ZootyCutie) Mixels Humanized: Pothole.jpg|Humanized scene by ZootyCutie MixelsxMNT: My Neighbor Seismo.jpg|My Neighbor Seismo by ZootyCutie Balk of the Flexer Squad.jpg|Balk of the Flexer Ninja Squad|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura Kraw of the Flexers Squad.jpg|Kraw of the Flexer Ninja Squad|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura Tentro of the Flexers Squad.jpg|Tentro of the Flexer Ninja Squad|thumb|Twisted mixel teslo]]|link=mixels.wikia.com/wiki/User:SonicAsura os-454646848|link=http://artgazer12.deviantart.com/art/Mixels-Gyrot Once you do that, put the link here and bullet it using an asterisk. Also enter a dash (-), then "Done by (your username)", and a short description of it. Let your writing talent be unleashed! * http://mixels.wikia.com/wiki/Mixels_Wiki:Creative_Corner/Mixel_Force_Chapter_1 Mixel Force Chapter 1-Done by SonicAsura, 100 years has passed since the Mixels were seen on Earth but a discovery leads to ancient force awakening both good and bad. * http://mixels.wikia.com/wiki/Mixel_Force_Chapter_2 Mixel Force Chapter 2-Done by SonicAsura, A new Mixel Tribe has appeared in front of Kurutaru & friends but along with a new threat to the planet! * http://mixels.wikia.com/wiki/Mixel_Force_Chapter_3 Mixel Force Chapter 3-Done by SonicAsura, Kurutaru & friends arrive in Haven City & begin their search for the Spikel Master but something's not right in Haven. * http://mixels.wikia.com/wiki/Mixel_Force_Chapter_4 Mixel Force Chapter 4-Done by SonicAsura, Kurutaru & friends are sent to Spargus in search of Jak, the Spikel Master but to arrive to find the Spikels missing! * http://mixels.wikia.com/wiki/Mixel_Force_Chapter_5 Mixel Force Chapter 5-Done by SonicAsura, our heroes now joined by Jak, Daxter & the Spikels travel to the City of Walls in search of the Fang Gang Master only to find it under attack! * Mixels:Calling All Mixels Special - 31 Minute Special, When The Mixels are holding a party at Mixel Park, Flain goes to get a drink, but when Major Nixel and the Nixels suck up all the Mixels exept Flain and place them in safes, Flain must rescue them! * Tentro Tug-of-War: a short story by Supercoco142 *Burn-Art-Murp-Art - When Burnard and Globert are taking Art Class, they must Mix to draw, but they Murp..... *Stellar Situation - When Major Nixel is plotting to destory the Mixel Moon, Nurp Naut, Rokit and Niksput must save the day! *Photocopying Murp - When Teslo and Zorch Murp, the Murp finds a photocopyer that creates more Murps! Who will stop this Messy Murpy Mess?! *Spabb Destructionst - When the Mixels Ultra Murp, see what happens! *Soccer - When Shuff, Seismo, Magnifo and Wizwuz are playing Soccer, the losing team will auto-Murp! Who will that team be? The Cragsters Team or the Wiztastics Team? *Scorchy Zorchy - When Zorch and Kraw are causing some firey and rubbery trouble, the Mixels have to stop them. *Not Called For - When Flain is hosting a festival, everyone Murps,execpt for one pair who will save the festival, or will they? - Done by Apocalypse455 *Mixel Toss - When Gobba, Chomly, Footi, Flain and Slumbo want to play Log Toss, the Mixels Mix, but Flain and Slumbo Mix into a Murp and becomes the new Log until.... *Blindfolded - The Mixels are playing a Game called Blindfold and Mix! Who will have the best Mix to earn the ultimate Prize?! */Double Trouble/ - Zorch and Chomly are causing some trouble at Mixel Park and Seismo and Slumbo must go after them! Made by Derekis *Spin the Cubit - Spin the cubit and MIX! And of course, find yourself dressed like a ballet dancer. Or something else bad, and if you're lucky, a good entertaining mix. *Hamlogna Craze When Zaptor and The Fang Gang eat the best tasting Hamlogna sandwich, they go crazy and eat all the Hamlogna Sandwiches in Mixel Land! Its up to Globert, Burnard and Scorpi to find a giant Hamlogna sadwich... *Mixels:Colorless Special - (My take on Mixed Up Special) - When Major Nixel takes away Cubits and color in Mixels land, its up to Flain and Friends to bring back color and Mixing! * Strange Electrician - When the Cragsters have a electricity problem, Krader and Volectro attempt to fix it but something goes wrong in the process... *Boredom */The Mixels Movie (on the BIG screen.)/ - Done by Sonicmasher - When the Nixels army takes over Mixels Land, it is up to the Mixels to save Mixels Land *Slime Dunnit:A Sticky Situation - When Glurt accidentaly throws up a ton of slime, it slimes Mixel Land! Who will clean? *NixAble - When Major and Muscle Nix find a rare Nixel cubit, they Mix to destory Mixels land! Will the Mixels stop this Nmix? */No Leaders/ - Done by ChillyFreeze - When all the tribe leaders get captured.. it is up to the non-leaders to fight the Nixels and rescue them! *Mixels:Magical Mishap Special - When Another suprise show by the Wiztastics come to town, Magnifo accidentaly casts a spell on Mesmo, Flurr, Kraw, Balk and Chomly and a Purple, Blue, Orange and Brown cubit is formed, and they touch it but make a super Murp. The murp goes destorying everything! What will Magnifo do? *Spikes, Slime and Magic Special - Done by Apocalypse455 - When General Nix and the Nixels go cubit hunting, its up to the Mixels to save the day after stealing a Rainbow Cubit. *Magnificent Magnifo - Done by MazzonG4637. Magnifo makes Zaptor's ultimate dream come true... *Stabbicus Major - Done by The Doctor Of Awesomeness. When Nixels invade Pointy Canyon, it's up to the Spikels to save it! */Escape from the Rubberlands/ - Done by Creepermanrules. *The Flexers must escape the Rubberlands before it's too late! */Man that Nixs/ Done by Lavaguy64. Flurr is really upset and the Mixels don't know why. *Rockball Wars - Done by Apocalypse455 - The Cragsters and Spikels compete in a game of Rockball, turning out to be a Rockball war, thus making Tentro have a plan to break it up! */The Murder Mystery/ Done by Creepermanrules, Davin.Rizuki, Shuff22238, and KinglerMaster. *Track and Field - When 4 Mixels attempt to run track, they mix, until one pair murps. The referee tries to find another pair to mix. Will they Murp or Mix? User:Apocalypse455 *A Call For Adventure! - Not-so-long ago the 9 tribes that live in the Mixels Land lived completly isolated from each other. None of them knew each other, nor they knew about the cubits, the mixing, or even the Nixel. Until one day an adventurous mixel by the name of Flain set a foot outside his home... - Done by:Snail--day-and-night */The Search/ Done by Creepermanrules. When Scorpi goes missing Footi and Hoogi must find him! */Inside the Mind of a Mixel/ You've seen Mixels Land as a passerby, but how would it feel to see through the eyes of a Mixel? Done by StormDragon21 */What if Mixels mixed with other cartoons?/ - All 9 Tribes work on a portal so other cartoons come to Mixel Land, and the cartoons find out they can mix with the Mixels. Made by, once again, Derekis! */MixelCraft/ -Done by Creepermanrules. What happens when Tentro builds a Nether Portal? A LOT of blocks! * Mesmo's Magical Suprise- Mesmo's birthday party is here, and the Mixels have to make it a blast! but things soon go wrong! Made by Hyperealistic Gaben. * Invader Mixels- Done by Invaderkez888. What will happen when the Invader Zim gang are sent to Mixels Land? * /Only Murps/- Who will Wizwuz Mix with for the upcoming magic show? Done by FlurrFood24. * /No Treats/- Once Jawg notices that there is no more dog treats in his bowl, it's up to Chomly and Gobba to find some! Done by FlurrFood24. * /The Hamlogna Club/- The Electroids invite some Mixels who like Hamlogna Sandwiches to their Hamlogna Club, but one invitation was sent to the wrong place, which was the Spiky Desert. Will everything be good, or will this be complete chaos? Done by FlurrFood24. * /Slimeball/ - The Glorp Corp get bored until.... Done by FlurrFood24. * Footi VS Seismo Done by Creepermarules: Footi and Seismo compete to see who's the best! * Mixels Reunitation - Done by KinglerMaster. A new series of Mixels is coming, so check things out! * Huggie Huggie - Hoogi wants to hug the others, but he just keeps hurting them. * Saving Seismo - Flain and Tentro have to mix to save Seismo from falling down a waterfall. * Tenkai Mixels - Guren Nash finds a rainbow cubit in his room that takes him and his friends to the Mixel world. There, they meet Flain, Flurr, Teslo, Krader, Magnifo and other Mixels and they learn that they are the only humans to mix, max, and murp with them! Done by MaeManuel1 * The Cloning Machine - Kraw and Teslo make a cloning machine and Footi tries it out but some thing terrible happens! Done by Zelta mega * Max Duel! - The Mixels have a contest to see who will be the last Max standing! done by Matoroavak2006 * Race Time - It's time for a Race, but will they actually cross the finish when it gets nixed? by Joeman23 * Invader Mixels - Zim finds a cubit in his base, the cubit led a portal to Mixels Land. What will the Invader Zim gang do? Done by Invaderkez888 * Zorch X Rainbow Dash- Zorch and Rainbow Dash fall in love with eachother. Made by Hyperealistic Gaben. * The Big Slime Race -Rokit Finds the slime race and decides to join the sport. by Jonathan.menges * The Mixels Store -The Glorp corp finds out that someone stole their dog treats. what if meltus and the other infernites stole them? what if there was a mixel store? * Halloween * The biggest Magic Show ever! - The Wiztastics are ready for there biggest Magic Show ever but the Nixels try to ruin the show so the Wiztastics try to stop the Nixels from ruining the show. Made by sonicfangames1235wikia * Mixels: Reloaded - A reimagination of the Mixels story, created by Hero Fan . * Lunk's Quest - After Tentro was captured by creepers, Lunk must go on a quest to save him! * Murp On The Run - When Hoogi and Footi accidentally Murp with each other, its up to the other Series 1, 2, and 3 Mixels to stop them. * Mixels The Movie - When The Mixels World Is In Its End..... The Mixels Must Save The World. Made By JBWikia9000 * Glowkies vs. Kraw - When Kraw and Slumbo look for something to do, Kraw goes in the Glowkie cave but, Lunk woke them up and they got a little help from the Wiztastics. By Boycat2004 Games To add fake games here, make a separate page, like so: NAME OF GAME Once you do that, put the link here and bullet it using an asterisk. Also enter a dash (-), then "By (your username)". Let your creativity be unleashed! *Journey of the Mixels - By KinglerMaster. *Mixels: Crossover - By Creepermanrules * Mixels The Movie Videogame - By JBWikia9000